Just a normal summer day
by The freedom girl
Summary: 'Huh, just a normal summer day in Gravity Falls.' I thought as I felt the smile, the sincere, big smile one my face grow until my cheek hurts.


**I sure am going to miss Gravity Falls…**

 **So I decided to write a little one-shot about it. Nothing too fancy just something I thing would happen at some point now that Bill's plan to take over our dimension is out of the picture,too bad he isn't ;) ... You will get it after you read. I hope you like it.**

 **Oh and they are 16 in this fic, 17 in Paz's case, so this is their third summer, second after weirdmaggedon.**

* * *

'Well, isn't this fun.' I thought in the most sarcastic tone possible.

I look around me at all the sophisticated looking people who came to celebrate my birthday. 'You would think I would be more thrilled than this.' I think sullenly, bored.

'Happy birthday to me, I guess.' Since no one else seems to mean it. God I hate those lying snakes, but so is the life of the rich.

The day has gone as my parents planned so far. Wake up, eat breakfast in bed, yeah such a luxury, considering the fact I eat alone everyday. Dress in an outfit I chose for once. A strapless emerald dress with diamond earrings and a matching pair of shoes, nothing fancy, in my opinion. Then spend the rest of the day with a smile on my face and talk when talked to.

'Just stand there and look pretty as mother would say.'

We just finished opening the presents and now the cake. I got a piece and tried to get away. After enduring a few boring conversations, how is school, any cute boys in your life, no?, why don't we change that?...like that any of their business, I hate when those stuck up pathetic _kids_ think they are worthy of my time but I can't exactly say that so I bear with it. I finally reached the balcony away from most of the crowd. finally some peace and quiet.

"Psst, Pacifica."

'so much for peace and quiet'

"Wait a minute."

I look down to see something unexpected. The pines twins and Gideon looking up at me. I blink to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Nope still there.

"Well? what are you waiting for? come on!" Mable Scream whispered to me.

Now I have two choices stay and enjoy my birthday party with all the higher ups from all over the world and their sons and daughters or I could go with Dipper, Mable and Gideon and probably get myself killed or at least heavily injured, Hmmmmm.

'There is no comparison.' I say as I as quietly and stealthy as I could go up to my room.

I change into some jeans, hiker boots and an old T-shirt that my parents would kill if they knew I owned, well, borrowed and never returned more like it, Thank you Mable.

I tied the rope to the end of my bed and threw the rest out the window. Just before I went down I heard the door of my room open.

"Pacifica!"

I jumped quickly and slid down the rope.

"OW that hurt, ow ow ow ow. Never doing that again ow." I blew at my hands once I reached the ground.

"Nice move." I looked up to see the three trouble makers that convinced me without words that this was a good idea.

"You better have a great present for me for going through this trouble."

"Aww sugar cubes it's not like you didn't want an excuse to get out of there." I only huff while they chuckle. They probably know they are right.

"Pacifica Northwest you get back here or so help me, you will be in world of trouble!"

We run as soon as we hear my mother shouting my name.

"Sorry Mrs. P we will get her back safe and sound."

"Kinda, we are not responsible for any minor injuries...or major ones."

"Be back by tomorrow night mom, Bye"

"And don't bother with tracking us Mrs. Northwest we destroyed the tracker in her phone long ago."

We don't stop til we reach the treeline of the forest.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Ever seen a Chimera?" Said a smirking sparkling eyed dipper.

'Well this is going to be fun.'

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

We scream as we run through the forest.

"Hurry up Gideon!"

"Well excuse me if I have short legs, Mr. Tall and Handsome."

Gideon was right. The years has been kind to Dipper, he turned up quite handsome and he definitely took his uncles' height. Gideon didn't turn bad either, if a bit short, he's till pudgy, but the kind of 'awww you're so cute, I wanna squeeze you' kind of pudgy.

I'm even more of a goddess now that I'm 17 and Mable, she turned into the goddess she was meant to be, not that I will ever tell her that.

The sound of trees falling over behind us snapped me out of my thoughts

Either way we are still kinda in a really dangerous situation so…

"If anyone has any ideas, this would be a great time to share with the rest of us."

"Well, I have one but you won't like it." Said Dipper.

"I would take anything right now bro bro, so talk."

"Okay… If we run west from here there is a cliff where the falls are where we can jump-"

"JUMP?!" screeched Gideon.

"Let me finish! anyway where was I, Oh yes, We Jump INTO THE RIVER formed by the falls. What do you think?"

"Do we have a choice?" I ask sarcastically.

"You sure about this Dip Dot?"

"Are you 100 percent sure we won't die from this jump?"

"Yes yes I am sure."

"Fine" the three of us says.

"Great, I will follow you guys after a second."

"What ?Why?!" asked Gideon "You're not just letting us as bait so you could run right?!"

"What?! Of course not. I will make sure the Chimera doesn't follow us. We don't know if it can swim or not and I don't want to find out."

"Alright alright I get it. I'm sorry if I'm not trusting my life in your hands, Pines."

"Don't worry, Gleeful, the feeling mutual."

I rolled my eyes at them, this wasn't a new argument. They still won't admit they are actual friends yet. They will get to it eventually… I hope.

I heard the sound of the falls and I could tell the others did too.

"Okay guys we're getting closer get ready."

I could see the cliff now.

"ON my mark. 3...2...1...JUMP!"

I glanced at dipper as we jumped. Time seemed to slow down. The creature came from the trees tearing and cutting them, shrieking in anger. It was terrifying but captivating. It had the head of a lion, the head of a snake as its tail and a goats head coming from it's back. Dipper screeched to a halt and shouted one word as he faced the Chimera.

" _Incendium."_

Time got back to normal, as fire erupted all around him blocking the path of the monster. Once he made sure it won't follow, he leaped after us just as we hit the water.

* * *

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

"Let's NOT!" said both Dipper and Gideon.

"Awww but guys-"

"NO buts!" said both again, it's kinda amusing.

"This is the best birthday ever!" I screamed as I got out of the water.

"It is?!" The three asked.

"Yeah!"

"GLAD TO KNOW YOU ENJOYED IT LLAMA!" The world turned grey as Dipper was getting out, only to fall back in once the yellow triangle came into existence.

"BILL!" Growled Dipper after he got out again, as we looked at the reason for our previous predicament.

"What was that you did there?!"

"Yeah, why did you do that?" said Mable calmer than her brother, sitting next to me at the shore of the river.

"BECAUSE IT WAS FUN SHOOTING STAR!" He said totally ignoring Dipper, which only got him more angry.

"FUN?! you call waking and angering a chimera and getting it to chase us FUN?!" I'm starting to be scared for Dipper's health, especially with that vein in his forehead. Thankfully, Gideon came to the rescue as he sat down.

"Dipper… Take a deep breath before your head explode." surprisingly Dipper actually listened.

"EXPLODE?! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM KID! i WANT TO SEE YOUR HEAD TO BLOW UP!"

Dipper only send him an annoyed glare and said calmly "Bill...Why did you do that?"

"LIKE I SAID KID, IT WAS FUN AND I WAS BORED. YOU HAVEN'T COME TO VISIT FOR A WHOLE WEEK KID! IT WAS GETTING LONELY HERE! OOPS IGNORE THAT LAST PART."

"Awww, he just wanted us to pay attention to him guys." said Mable always the one with the kindest heart.

"Well he wouldn't have been lonely if he stayed in the nightmare realm and didn't try to take over our world!"

"WELL IT'S NOT EXACTLY MY FAULT. IT'S PUDGY'S . HE'S THE ONE WHO SUMMONED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE."

"I didn't know it would get you stuck in our realm okay?!. I was only 12, give me a break."

"WELL TOO BAD KID! IF I'M GOING TO SUFFER IN THIS PATHETIC REALM OF YOURS, I MIGHT AS WELL NOT SUFFER ALONE."

"Well that's a motivating motto." I mutter to myself and heard Mable chuckle next to me.

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME KID."

'Guess she wasn't the only one.' I thought as a black eye with a white pupil was in front of me before the yellow triangle got to its normal size and color.

"Hey, she's right you big Dorito, that's not a refreshing point of view." said Mable always with a smart respond up her sleeve. "So why don't you come with us to the mystery shake to hang out." Never mind that wasn't a smart move.

"NO!" said the, surprisingly, four of us.

"Why?" she had the most heartbroken look on her face, all doe eyes and pout.

"Because you might be the same sweet forgiving girl since we were born, but the rest of us aren't. Mainly, but not only, Stan, Ford and I." answered Dipper still glaring at Bill.

"WELL GEEZ KID YOU'D THINK I TRIED TO KILL YOU OR SOMETHING."

"you did try to kill me!"

"But did I?" Bill asked shockingly calm.

"What?"

"But did I kill you or your sister?"

"You were going to if Grunkle Ford didn't agree to give you the formula."

"Oh, please kid if I wanted to kill you and your family you'd be dead a long time ago."

Silently we watched the stare off between the two, no one willing to break the awkward tense silence.

"Fine kid. Have it your way." said Bill before he disappeared as fast as he as fast as he appeared, the colors coming back as he left.

"Well that was weird and I'm absolutely ready to forget it." said Gideon visibly shaking, guess he's not over the dancing for eternity thing Bill did to him.

"I agree. Let's go." said Dipper still staring at the place where Bill last was.

"Yep. Come on paz!"That seemed to snap him out of it and off we went on our way to the shake.

* * *

Before we got to the tree line, I could have swore I thought something yellow appeared in my peripheral vision, but when I turned back there was nothing.

We went out of the bushes only to meet…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone was here. The Stans, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, heck even Soos and his wife, Melody.

"Happy birthday Paz." shouted the twins in my face as Gideon gave me a shy smile.

'Huh, just a normal summer day in Gravity Falls.' I thought as I felt the smile, the sincere, big smile one my face grow until my cheek hurts.

 **So yeah, that's it.**

 **Now explanation time: First, this little story wan inspired by this awesome video: watch?v=LAn3r2NYf0s.  
**

 **Secondly, I think Bill wasn't destroyed, why, well, the memory gun doesn't erase memories, it suppress it, like with McGucket, after he watched his memories, he started to regain the rest, slowly but surely regaining his sanity with it. So I think at some point all the magic and the anomalies of Gravity Falls would wake up his memory and Bill would be free, at least from Stan's mind, but he's too weak to get back to his physical body. Either way Ford and Dipper probably destroyed it the first chance they got. I think Bill would come to accept it at some point, but it does get lonely and who visit the forest constantly? hmmmm? SO yeah, I guess Bill would bother Dipper just so he can get some reaction out of him and then it get to harmless little pranks (at least in his opinion), and before they know it, look and behold they are friends.  
**

 **Thirdly the magical Dipper, I mean come on people, the guy brought a whole army from the dead when he was 12, you really think he has no magical potential?**

 **Any way that's all if you have any other questions tell me.**


End file.
